Simply Kevin
) |nationality = American/Turkish |countrycode = us |country = Turkey |countrycode2 = tr |occupation = University Student |debut = 24 February 2019 |known = *Hitler and the Stolen Fridge Incident *Being a prominent admin in Unterganger Chat Central *Constantly getting trolled by everyone and imprisoned *Acting like a sir |style = *Modified Traditional *Special FX *Story-Focused |influence = *Dolfy Hitler Parodies *FegeleinTheLostTapes *Hitler Rants Parodies *PunchOfJustice *Staedty86 *TheSilverUniverse |language = English |other names = *Kevin *Simply Giant *WalnutTax454545 *Bald Ape (various examples) |no yt = |channel = |channelname = SimplyKevin |channelID = UCAC5thrLo4Ig0FcpSlJUd3w |other channel links = |socialblade = UCAC5thrLo4Ig0FcpSlJUd3w |wikia name = SimplyKevin |dc awards = yes }}Simply Kevin is an American Turkish Sixth-generation Unterganger from the United States, currently living in Turkey. He is one of the latest untergangers of his generation, having made his debut on 24th of February 2019. History Sometime in late 2008, Kevin stumbled across a few subtitled videos while browsing YouTube that had an angry Hitler ranting to his generals. He found these to be quite amusing and slowly began to browse through more of them, discovering that there was a certain group of people who dedicated themselves to making series of these parodies. His earliest views concentrated around HitlerRantsParodies, KakashiBallZ, TheSilverUniverse, and Bossimias. Eventually as parodies evolved to become much more complex and creative in nature, he would observe how the newer generations would come to replace the older. On February 9th 2014, he created a new account which would become his YouTube channel, but initially only uploaded what he calls “Random Weird Stuff”. These would eventually include occasional gameplays such as TF2 and game recordings from Playstation 4. Sometime in 2015, he was given Sony Vegas Pro 13 by a school friend and was taught how to edit, quickly catching on and furthering the desire to improve his video editing. Following a 14 month hiatus from the end of 2016, Kevin would find out about Bruno Ganz’s death, which moved him to the point where he finally decided to make his first parody, though it was not a complete tribute towards him. Instead his third parody would have a small section in the end to commemorate the actor. He has continued to watch parodies for over 10 years now and is always eager to find new ones that truly stand out from the rest. Following Bruno Ganz’s death, he also decided to join both Hitler Rants Parodies Community and Unterganger Chat Central servers on discord so he can stay in touch with the community. Previously he relied more on the wiki and lurking on the now defunct forums to observe the changes. Eventually, he would grow to some prominence and win a few awards for his parodies as well as becoming a moderator on Unterganger Chat Central. Kevin would also join the Unterganger Minecraft Server in April 17, 2019, creating and contributing towards various builds which can be found on his player page. On August 5th 2019, he became an Admin on UCC, much to his own surprise. Three days later, Delphox made him an admin on the wiki due to being a very active contributor. Parody Style Kevin focuses on creating parodies that have special FX, through the use of scenes or combinations that otherwise are rarely done by other untergangers. In addition, a heavy emphasis is placed on creating a coherent story behind each parody. All three styles showcased on his infobox are combined together. He has been using Sony Vegas Pro 13.0 since 2015, employing advanced editing techniques such as Tutorial:Rotoscoping, Head pasting, and Tutorial:Chroma Keying to name a few. He also pays attention towards editing the audio, often muffling the sounds when required using reverb, equalization, and resonant filter plugins. Background music is another factor he takes into consideration depending on the scenario. Besides Sony Vegas, he uses paint.net for making his thumbnails and sometimes to create transparent backgrounds of certain images. He does not use anything else for his parodies (such as photoshop or after effects), mostly due to not having the programs in the first place. Kevin's Parody Universe Every parody so far is done in chronological order, dubbed as "Episodes". He stresses this point specifically in the description of his videos. A list of the current parodies can be found below, with their respective episode number. Parodies Awards Trivia *He has made it quite clear several times that he is not Trapped Antics nor to be confused as him. *Kevin used TF2 achievement hex codes in order to modify the original rage comic character. The avatar has since existed sometime before the creation of his youtube channel in 2014. *His username comes from an undisclosed Turkish middle name, which by cultural circumstances would have meant that he would be called by it instead of his "foreign" first name. Over the years when asked, he would always tell them to call him simply Kevin. *Occasionally, he has expressed some form of regret for not making parodies when first discovered but the thought was quickly dismissed because he doesn't believe he missed out on much. Gallery External Links *Simply Kevin's YouTube channel Category:Sixth-generation Untergangers Category:Article stubs Category:Untergangers